Epic Adventure
Epic of creatures would come to life and made a fresh green adventure. Team Epic 'Mary Katherine' Mary Katherine (a.k.a. MK) has problems communicating with her father the fact her mother has recently died, putting her under a lot of emotional stress. Later on, she becomes more open as she found what he had discovered was true. She develops her sense of adventure and bravery over the course of the film. 'Professor Bomba' Professor Bomba is a character that appears in the 2013 film, Epic. He is a scientist that is M.K.'s father and is obsessed with finding the Leafmen to the point where it ruined his career and marriage. 'Ozzie the Pup' Ozzy is a character in the 2013 film, Epic. He is Mary Katherine's and Professor Bomba's pet pug dog. 'Queen Tara' Tara is very determined to serve her people well and will do anything to protect the forest and it's inhabitants, even if it means risking her life. Tara is also very graceful, even in the midst of battle. As Queen, she has the power to control parts of trees, such as roots and branches, with her actions and mind. When she walks on water, it is shown that leaves and the small lily pads have a tendency to move towards her feet. Tara has a great fondness for Ronin, the commander of the , which may even be love. Ronin, though more hesitant to show any true feelings, is clearly interested in Tara as well. Tara also shows a very close relationship with one of her subjects, a child with hair of flowers, whom is later chosen to be the new queen. Tara is loving and caring when it comes to people in need. 'Ronin' Ronin is a fierce, disciplined warrior who has difficulty showing his emotions. However, he proved his rare light-hearted side when he mocked Professor Bomba's manner of speaking, (much to Mary Katherine's disapproval), his taunting of the Boggans and ultimately his teasing "tough-love" manner with Nod. After Nod's father died, Ronin become Nod's mentor and looked out for the young lad as well as he could--which Nod only truly realised when it was nearly too late. Ronin has a long history with Queen Tara and exhibited strong romantic feelings toward her. Throughout the movie, other characters hinted that they had a romantic relationship though their status was never explicitly stated. Ronin is incredibly brave and self sacrificing, and there is no doubt to his devotion to his people--to Nod, whether he wants it or not--and ultimately, to his Queen. 'Nim Galuu' Nim Galuu has an easy going personality. He keeps every intel on what the creatures of the forest do. 'Mub' Mub and Grub were looking after the pods for Queen Tara when the Boggans attacked. Being the caretakers, they had to follow Mary Katherine but were captured by Mandrake and forced to look after the pod for him. Eventually, they survived and Grub achieved his dream; becoming a Leafman. 'Grub' Grub alongside mub is the secondary tritaganist in the film, Epic. He is a talking snail and Mub's sidekick that is usually involved in his comedic antics. He will be voiced by Chris O'Dowd. See Mub for more details. 'Nod' Nod takes risks and is convinced he does not need anybody elses help. He has an independent mind and prefers to work alone, and not be bossed around by others. Nod is also a great flyer and always comes through in the end. 'Leafman' '''Leafmen '''are a race of tiny human-like beings who protect the forest and the queen from their enemies, the Boggans. Category:2013 series debuts Category:Rated G Category:FOX Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:3D animations Category:Movies Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Heroes